The Wedding We've Been Waiting For
by AK1028
Summary: Here it is. Ash and Misty's wedding but when a mystery comes up concerning Ash's father and Erika's old friend's brother, will Ash and Misty get back to Cerulean on time for the wedding? Find out what happens here! Main shipping: Pokeshipping. Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.
1. Prologue

**The Wedding we've been waiting for**

First, before I start this story I want to thank Ash Ketchum Forever for the great ideas for this story. I hope you all like this. Before we head into the story, let me give you some background information on a couple characters that will be in this story.

Erika Jones: an eighteen year old girl, long brown hair, brown eyes, a blue long sleeve shirt, a long flowing red skirt, yellow shoes, and a red and white backpack. She is the snagger of the Orre region. When she was eight; around the time Ash's father was killed, her family [her parents and older brother] was kidnapped from Kanto and they mysteriously disappeared. She became a trainer and her mission became in finding her family. Her search led her to the Orre region where she became the snagger of Orre. Evidence has shown that her family-except her older brother-are alive and well. She has captured all of the shadow Pokémon and has yet to find her older brother. Her Pokémon lineup is: Venusaur, Altaria, Manectric, Espeon, Dragonite, and Gabite.

Isaac and Anita Jones: Erika's parents. Both Isaac and Anita were there for David and Delia Ketchum's wedding since the four of them were friends back at Pokémon Academy. When Erika was eight years old and around the time Ash's father was killed, they were captured by Team Snaggem for some reason. But they were eventually freed by Erika.

Oliver Jones: Erika's older brother. He was nine when he and his parents were taken by Team Snaggem. He was not found with his parents. But evidence proves that he is alive.

Aria Skies: A professional hot air balloonist and a fifteen year old girl. She has curly red hair, hazelnut eyes, pink dress shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. However, whenever she is on land for a certain amount of time, she gets ground sick! How ironic, don't you think? Her Pokémon lineup is: Vulpix, Fearow, Chimchar, and Pidgeot.

David Ketchum: Ash's father and Delia's husband. Not much is known about his background but he was an aura guardian and he was killed by Giovanni for reasons unknown.

* * *

_What does Erika's older brother disappearance have to do with Ash's father's death? Keep reading to find out!_


	2. Chapter 2

(We're in Pallet Town where Ash is getting the mail. Pikachu notices something and points up.)

Pikachu: Pika, pi!

Ash: (He looks up and sees Ho-oh.) Ho-oh. (Ho-oh flies away.) Thanks for the shot of confidence, Ho-oh. (He sighs.) I just wish my dad was here to see this, though.

Delia: (She comes over and sighs. She heard him.) I know. I wish David was here too. (She hesitates.) Um, Ash…

(Just then, Erika comes over.)

Erika: Ash!

Pikachu: (It looks up and sees Erika.) Pika?

Ash: (He looks up and sees her.) Erika! (He hugs her.) Erika, it's great to see you!

Erika: It's great to see you too. (Delia comes over to her.) Hi, Mrs. Ketchum it's great to see you.

Delia: It's great to see you too, Erika. I thought for sure that you wouldn't be able to make it.

Ash: Me either. Did you catch all of the shadow Pokémon?

Erika: Of course I did. (She winks.) You're looking at the best snagger of Orre.

Pikachu: Pika?

Ash: (He brings up Pikachu.) Erika Jones, this is my partner Pikachu. Pikachu, this is Erika Jones, the snagger of the Orre region.

Erika: That's the best snagger to you, Ash Ketchum. Nice to meet you Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika!

Erika: Anyways, I heard about the wedding and I wanted to come right away so I wouldn't miss this!

Delia: We're so glad that you did. Uh, Ash. There is something I have to tell you….

Ash: (He opens up one of the envelopes and smiles.) Paul is able to come! Yes!

Erika: (She's confused.) Who's Paul?

Ash: He's my old rival from Sinnoh. Come on, Pikachu. We've got to tell Infernape!

Pikachu: Pika!

(Ash and Pikachu run off and Erika is right behind them.)

Delia: Oh, dear….


	3. Chapter 3

(Erika catches up to Ash and Pikachu.)

Ash: Any luck on finding your brother?

Erika: (She shakes her head.) No, nothing yet but my sources say that he's somewhere in Orre.

Pikachu: Pika?

Erika: (She smiles at Pikachu.) It's kind of a long story, Pikachu. But, at least my parents are safe now.

Ash: (He shakes his head.) I don't understand why your parents were taken by Team Snaggem in the first place.

Erika: Search me but my parents we involved with the original shadow story, so you've got to give them that.

Ash: At least they were on the good side.

Erika: Thanks.

Ash: I was only kidding. Sheesh, even now you can't take a joke.

Erika: Considering that you are getting married, young man.

Ash: I know. I can't wait until the big party next week.

Pikachu: Pika!

Erika: (She giggles.) Apparently, Pikachu can't either. So, who am I meeting?

Ash: Well, Misty-of course, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Drew, Kenny, Dawn, Paul, Ranee…

Erika: Dang, Ash. You're really bringing out all of the stops.

Pikachu: Pika, pi pika. Chu pika.

Erika: (She laughs.) You got a point, Pikachu. Ash sure does have a lot of friends.

Ash: Thanks a lot you two. (They both burst out laughing and get to the lab. He knocks.) Professor Oak is really going to freak that you're here.

Erika: (Delia is coming over.) Oh, hi Mrs. Ketchum.

Delia: Ash, there is something you ought to know….

Ash: What is it mom?

(Just before Delia can answer, the door opens and Tracey is there.)

Tracey: Hey guys. (He sees Erika.) And who is this?

Ash: Tracey, I like you to meet Erika Jones, the snagger of Orre. Erika, this is Tracey Sketchit, Professor Oak's assistant.

Tracey: (They shake hands.) It's nice to meet you, Erika.

Erika: You as well. (They stop. She turns to Ash.) Hey, Ash. Is Gary still….? (She blushes out of embarrassment.) I mean….

Ash: I knew it! I knew you liked Gary!

Erika: (She is still blushing.) I do not!

Delia: (She giggles and whispers to Pikachu.) Where have we seen this before?

Pikachu: (It also giggles.) Pika.


	4. Chapter 4

Tracey: Come on in, guys.

(They all go in. Just then, Muk slams down on Ash and Pikachu.)

Muk: Muk, Muk!

Ash: Muk, can you get off of me?

Pikachu: Pika!

Delia: The more things change, the more they stay the same.

Erika: I wouldn't say that, Mrs. Ketchum….

Tracey: Uh, where's the Professor?

Professor: (He is also under Muk.) Right here!

Erika: Hang on, Professor! (She throws a ball and Espeon appears.) Espeon, Psychic!

Espeon: Whe!

(Psychic lifts Muk off of them. Professor, Ash, and Pikachu all get up. Espeon lowers Muk.)

Professor: (He sighs.) Thank you, Erika.

Erika: Don't thank me, thank Espeon.

Espeon: Whe!

Professor: (He pets Espeon.) Well, thank you Espeon.

Espeon: Whe!

(Gary comes in.)

Gary: Is everyone alright?

Ash: Yeah, thanks to Espeon and Erika.

Gary: Erika? (He turns to her and blushes.) Wow, you're just as beautiful as I…. (He blushes out of embarrassment.) I mean, it's great to see you again.

Erika: (She tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear.) It's great to see you again, Gary.

Delia: Ash, can we talk?

Ash: Sure thing, Mom. Come on Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika!

(They step off to the side.)

Ash: What is it?

Pikachu: Pika?

Delia: (She takes a sapphire out of her pocket and a piece of paper.) This is for you, sweetheart.

Ash: (He takes it.) What is it, mom?

Pikachu: Pika?

Delia: Read the note and you'll find out.

Ash: (He opens the note and reads it aloud.) _"Dear Ash, if you are receiving this then you are about to get married. You must take this to Mount Silver and there all of your questions shall be answered. All of my love, your father."_ (He freezes.) Wait. This sapphire belonged to Dad?

Pikachu: Pika?

Delia: He gave it to me before he went to Vermillion City. He was planning to meet Isaac and Anita there and they were planning to take this sapphire to Mount Silver for some reason but…

Ash: Giovanni and Team Snaggem teamed up-took Erika's parents and killed…

(Ash starts to cry.)

Pikachu: Pika, pi.

Delia: Ash, honey. Don't mention this to Erika until after the party next week. That way, she can decide who will join you on this quest.

Ash: Okay, Mom. I won't.

Pikachu: Pika.

Delia: Thank you, sweetheart. And I hope this answers all of our questions.

(Delia goes back over to the others.)

Ash: Especially Paul's.

Pikachu: Pika.


	5. Chapter 5

(The next week, in Veilstone City….)

Paul: (He locks up his house. Ranee comes over.) Hey, you. (He wraps his arms around her.) You ready to meet Ash's friends and fiancé?

Ranee: You bet!

Aria: (She is above them in her hot air balloon.) Hey, Ranee!

Ranee: (Paul lets go of her and looks up. She sees the hot air balloon.) Aria!

(The hot air balloon lands and Aria jumps out. The two girls hug.)

Aria: Girl, I've missed you like crazy!

Barry: (He gets out of the balloon as well.) You two know each other?

Paul: Apparently so.

Ranee: Guys, Aria and I met in the Johto region and I helped her try and get over her ground sickness.

Paul and Barry: Ground sickness?

Aria: Yup. I get heavily sick when I'm on the ground for too long. Hey, Ranee. Who is the guy you was holding you?

Ranee: (Paul blushes out of embarrassment.) That's my boyfriend, Paul.

Paul: Nice to meet you, Aria. Now, (he turns to Barry) how did you met Aria?

Barry: She told me about Ranee going to Ash's party and I mentioned I knew Ranee so she asked me along. (He leans into Paul and whispers.) More of pulled along.

Aria: I heard that!

Ranee: (She giggles as does Paul.) Ah, come on Aria. Barry didn't mean anything by it.

Barry: True, very true.

Paul: Moving on. Can you get us to Kanto for the party, Aria?

Aria: Why do you think I'm here? Hop in everyone! (The four of them jump into the balloon.) Next stop, Kanto!

Ranee: Pallet Town to be more accurate, Aria.

Aria: I know that, Ranee. Geese, have a little bit of faith in me, will you?

Paul: It's going to be a long ride, isn't it?

Barry: Yup.

(The balloon takes off. Meanwhile, in Pallet Town….)

Ash: (May, Drew, Max, Molly, Brock, Holly, Misty, Lily, Daisy, Violet, Erika, Gary, Professor, Tracey, Dawn, Piplup, Kenny, and Delia are talking. He and Gary are off to the side.) Geese, I wonder when Paul is going to get here.

Pikachu: Pika.

Gary: Where's Infernape, Ash?

Ash: Waiting in its poke ball. It's really excited to see Paul again.

Pikachu: Pika, pika!

Gary: It sounds like Pikachu can't wait, either. By the way, your mom said that you've got a big surprise for us. What is it?

Ash: (He bits his lower lip.) You'll find out soon enough.


	6. Chapter 6

Aria: (The balloon lands in the gardens.) Here we are! Professor Oak's research lab!

Paul: Wow. It's bigger than I thought.

Ranee: I'll say.

Barry: I hope we're not missing much…

Ranee: You coming with, Aria?

Aria: Nah. I stay too long and…well, you know the rest….

Paul: Is there anything we can do for her?

Barry: If you ask me, the less time we spend chit chatting with her, the better.

(The three of them head in. Ash sees them.)

Ash: Hey, guys! About time you got here!

Ranee: Sorry we're so late but Aria is such a jabber mouth.

Barry: You don't have to tell me twice.

Paul: So, where's your fiancé?

Ash: She's with the others. Someone wants to see you though. Right, Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika!

Paul: Who wants to see me?

Ash: (He throws Infernape's poke ball and Infernape appears.) Infernape wants to see you.

Infernape: Infer? (It sees Paul.) Infernape!

(Infernape tackles him to the ground and starts tickling him.)

Paul: (He laughs.) Infernape, I know you're glad to see me but please stop tickling me!

Misty: (She comes over.) Ash, what's going on?

Ash: Nothing except for Infernape tickling the daylights out of Paul.

Pikachu: Pika, pika.

Barry: Uh, Ash.

Ranee: Is this…?

Ash: (Paul gets up and he recalls Infernape.) Yup. Barry, Paul, and Ranee; this is Misty.

Barry: (He shakes her hand first.) It's nice to meet you, Misty. I'm Barry.

Ranee: (She shakes her hand next.) I'm Ranee.

Paul: (He shakes her hand last.) And I'm Paul.

Misty: Nice to meet you all. Ash, you said that you wanted to make an announcement?

Pikachu: Pika! Pika, pika. Pika chu!

Ash: You're right buddy. I'll make my announcement after these three meet Erika. Come on, guys. (They all go over to Gary and Erika.) Gary, Erika. I like you to meet Barry, Paul, and Ranee.

Barry, Paul, and Ranee: Nice to meet you.

Gary: So, you're the rival that gave Ashy-boy all of the trouble.

Paul: (He giggles as does Barry and Ranee.) Ashy-boy?

Pikachu: Pika, pika!

Ash: Gary! Paul didn't have to know that!

Erika: You look familiar to me Paul. Have we met?

Paul: I don't think so….

Barry: Hey, aren't you the snagger of Orre? I saw you on the cover of Pokémon trainer magazine.

Ranee: Hey, you're right, Barry!

Erika: Well, it's nice to know that I've got some fans here in Kanto.

Ash: (He thinks.) _Now is my chance._ (He speaks.) Everyone, can I have your attention? (There is complete silence.) As you all know, Misty and I are going to get married in five days but there is something we have to care of first.

(There is chatter.)

May: What do you mean?

Max: What's going on?

Delia: Patience, you guys. Go on, Ash.

Ash: Thanks Mom. I have to take this sapphire to Mount Silver. (He pulls out the sapphire and Erika gasps.) What is it, Erika?

Pikachu: Pika?


	7. Chapter 7

Erika: Dad said that your Dad had the sapphire that belonged to the queen of Orre but I never thought it was true….

All: Queen of Orre?

Erika: Yes. According to legend, its mystical powers can light the way into a Pokémon's heart. Think of the possibilities if the snagger had this sapphire and placed it in its rightful place in Mount Silver….

Ranee: It could purify every shadow in the shadow army!

Brock: I wonder if that's the reason your father got killed.

Misty: There is only one way to find out. We've got to get to Mount Silver.

Aria: (She comes in and heard everything.) Well, if you need a fast ride to Mount Silver, you got it! One problem though. I can only take five of us and that's counting me.

Ash: Well, hands down I want Pikachu, Misty, Erika, and Paul to come with but….

Pikachu: Pika.

Barry: Don't worry about the rest of us, Ash.

Molly: Yeah, we can hold down the fort while you're gone.

Brock: Molly is right. We can handle.

Ash: (He smiles at his friends.) Thanks guys. Come on, let's go!

Aria: Wish us luck!

Ranee: (She kisses Paul.) Be careful.

Paul: I will be.

(The five of them head for the hot air balloon and take off.)

Aria: Mount Silver, here we come!


	8. Chapter 8

(We are over Mount Silver.)

Misty: Wow. Mount Silver. It's beautiful.

Ash: It sure is.

Pikachu: Pika!

Paul: (He notices Erika is awful quiet.) You okay, Erika?

Erika: (She shows him a picture of her nine year old brother. He has short brown hair, green eyes, and a red shirt.) This is my missing brother. He's been missing for the past ten years.

Paul: I'm awful sorry, Erika. What happened?

Aria: Kidnapped by Team Snaggem, we think. There, you're caught up.

Misty: That's real sensitive of you, Aria.

Pikachu: Pika.

Ash: Don't worry, Erika. Maybe while we are at Mount Silver, maybe we can pick up some clues about your brother.

Erika: Yeah, I hope you're right. (Her aura reader is going off.) What the-? My aura reader is going crazy!

Pikachu: Pika!

(A Skarmory flies up to them and shoots them down with a dark pulse.)

Aria: (They land rather harshly.) Everyone here?

Ash: I think so. You okay, Mist?

Misty: Yeah. How about you, Paul?

Paul: I'm okay but where did that Skarmory come from?

Erika: That's no ordinary Skarmory. That's a shadow Skarmory.

Man: Indeed. (They turn and see him. He is dressed in a black suit and black shoes.) Hello, Erika.

Ash: (He turns to her. She is snarling.) Erika, you know him?

Pikachu: Pika?

Erika: He's 001, Greenville's top agent.

Misty: Wow. We're in trouble.

Paul: Big time.

001: You got that right. Now give me that sapphire!

Aria: How did you know about that sapphire?

001: I'm Greenville's top agent. I know everything. Now, Skarmory! Shadow Blast!

Skarmory: Scar!

(Shadow Blast is launched.)

Paul: (He throws a poke ball and Electrovire appears.) Protect and quick!

Electrovire: Elect!

(Electrovire protects them.)

Erika: Altaria, I need your assistance! (She throws a ball and Altaria appears.) Altaria, Flamethrower!

Altaria: Alt!

(Flamethrower hits Skarmory dead center.)

Ash: Erika needs more help. Quick, Pikachu Thunderbolt!

Pikachu: Pika! Pika….chu!

(Thunderbolt hits Skarmory.)

Misty: It's time I get in on this too! Corsola, let's go! (She throws a ball and Corsola appears.) Corsola, Spike Cannon!

Corsola: Cora!

(Spike Cannon hits Skarmory as well.)

Aria: Hey, what am I standing on the sidelines for? I've got Pokémon too! Chimchar, let's go! (She throws a ball and Chimchar appears.) Chimchar, Ember!

Chimchar: Chim!

(Ember hits Skarmory as well.)

001: You've got some powerful backup Erika but you're going down! Skarmory, Shadow Pulse!

Skarmory: Scar!

(Shadow Pulse is launched.)

Paul: Electrovire, Light Screen!

Electrovire: Elect!

(Light Screen cuts down on the attack.)

001: That's pretty smart.

Erika: As is leaving your Pokémon wide open for a snag. (She gets a snag ball ready.) Go, Snag Ball! (She throws the ball and catches Skarmory.) Perfect!

001: (He snarls.) You were always so good.

Erika: (They all recall their Pokémon.) Cut the compliments and tell me how you know about the sapphire. (001 laughs manically.) What's so funny?

001: My dear sister, have you not figured it out yet?

Erika: (She freezes.) What?

001: Erika, it's me Oliver.

Erika: (She snaps.) No. It…it can't be…..

* * *

_Dun dun dun. Whoa, didn't see that coming did you?_


	9. Chapter 9

Ash: Oliver? You've got to be kidding me!

Pikachu: Pika!

Oliver: Yes, it is me. I've been working for Greenville ever since I've been nine years old.

Erika: (She starts to cry.) How….how could you betray me and Ash?

Oliver: For money, what else?

Erika: (She snarls.) How dare you!

Misty: Corsola, Tackle!

Corsola: Cora!

(Corsola tackles down Oliver to the ground.)

Paul: Let's go!

Aria: You guys go on ahead. I've got to patch up the balloon.

(They recall their Pokémon and run into the mountain. They get into a tunnel.)

Misty: What are we supposed to be looking for? (She sees Erika is a million miles away.) Erika?

Erika: (She perks up.) Huh? Oh sorry. We have to look for the symbols of Orre: a crescent moon and the sun.

Pikachu: Pi? Pika!

Ash: What is it, Pikachu? (They go over to where Pikachu is and see a crescent moon and the sun.) Guys, over here! (They come over.) Here it is.

Paul: I don't understand it though. Why would your father get killed over a secret like this? I mean, what if it doesn't work?

Misty: That's a good point.

Erika: It should work….

(Ash puts the sapphire into the slot and the two symbols start to glow a blue color.)

Misty: Whoa.

Paul: What is happening?

Ash: I don't know. Erika?

Pikachu: Pika?

Erika: This is going exactly according to legend. (She switches her Gabite for Skarmory.) Let's see if Skarmory will be back to normal…. Come on out, Skarmory. (She throws the ball and Skarmory appears. Her aura reader doesn't respond.) Wow, it is working!

Paul: (Erika recalls Skarmory. He puts his hand on Ash's shoulder.) Well, buddy. It looks like you finally got your answers.

Ash: And so did you.

Pikachu: Pika!

Misty: (She gasps.) What about Aria and Oliver?

(They all gasp and head out and see only Aria.)

Aria: I'm sorry, Erika but Oliver escaped.

Erika: Oh, it's okay. But, the next time we met, I'll be taking him in. My own brother….

Ash: I'm so sorry, Erika.

Pikachu: Pika.

Misty: Come on, let's get going.

Paul: Yeah, we've got to get you two married. Is the hot air balloon ready, Aria?

Aria: You bet. (They jump in.) To the wedding!


	10. Chapter 10

(They take off and five days later….. We're at the wedding: is a beautiful water display behind the minister with a few electric sparks coming from it with Misty walking down the aisle with a white strapless gown with a blue flower at the waist and a veil covering her face. Ash is in a black tuxedo with a blue flower in his coat pocket and a black bowtie. Brock is the best man with Drew, Paul, Kenny and Pikachu as the groomsmen. Both May and Dawn are the bridesmaid with Daisy, Violet, Lily, and Ranee.)

Minister: I now pronounce you husband and wife.

Brock: (He leans into Drew, Paul, Kenny, and Pikachu. He whispers.) When they kiss, you know what to do.

(Drew, Paul, Kenny, and Pikachu give him thumbs up.)

May: (She leans into Dawn, Daisy, Violet, Lily, and Ranee. She whispers.) When they kiss, you know what to do.

(Dawn, Daisy, Violet, Lily, and Ranee give her thumbs up.)

Delia: (She's crying.) Oh, David. I wish you were here.

Minister: You may kiss the bride.

(Ash throws off Misty's veil and kisses her. They break out of there kiss.)

Brock and May: Now!

All: It's about time!

(They all laugh and Misty throws her bouquet and Ranee catches it. Paul blushes out of embarrassment.)

Drew: It looks like you're next, Paul.

Paul: I've got to give up the nerve to propose first.

Kenny: That's for sure.

Barry: Come on, let's throw rice!

(They throw rice at Ash and Misty.)

Misty: I love you.

Ash: And I love you.

(They kiss again.)

Pikachu: (It smiles.) Pika, pika!

* * *

_End. Please r&r!_


End file.
